Bungou High School
by Suteishi-gami Blue Fire
Summary: AU HighSchool. Atsushi Nakajima, un joven de 16 años que fue echado del orfanato donde vivía, cuando creyó que moriría de hambre en la calle; fue acogido por una pareja de profesores que iban a ejercer su labor al instituto "La Agencia". Ahora Atsushi, deberá enfrentarse a los problemas “cotidianos” de un estudiante. [DazAtsu]
1. El Inicio

_AU High School. Atsushi Nakajima, un joven de 16 años que fue hechado del orfanato donde vivía, cuando creyó que moriría de hambre en la calle; fue acogido por una pareja de profesores que iban a ejercer su labor al instituto "La Agencia". Ahora Atsushi, deberá enfrentarse a los problemas cotidianos de un estudiante, intentando adaptarse a su nueva vida. Pero si a ello le sumamos que comienza a desarrollar sentimientos hacia uno de sus salvadores, no le deja las cosas fáciles._

 **Disclamier:** Bungou Stray Dogs, es propiedad de Asagiri Kafka, si fuera mío _obviamente_ no estaría escribiendo sobre ello y mucho menos al español. Además de que Dazai desde es primer capitulo habría secuestrado a Atsushi xD

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi. BL. ChicoxChico Si no es de tu gusto (pues ni idea de que haces aquí, esta en el resumen ;-;) te invito amablemente a marcharte en silencio. Posible palabras altisonantes. Posible OOC.

 **Pareja(s):** DazAtsu. Ligero KyoukaxAtsushixLucy, pero nada más allá de un amor unilateral (?) Quizás un OdaxAngo, FukuzawaxRanpo, no estoy segura.

 **Dedicatoria:** A Maria mi _Waifu,_ Angie mi _Crush,_ Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma mi primer _review_ , Regan, L397L, Mike, Ambrela King, Paohiwatari, Ali Dali (Quienes me apoyaron con ' _Confesión_ ' ¡Muchas Gracias!)

–0–

 **Capitulo 1: El Inicio**

 _«Hacer montones de té y añade carne_ _picada ciruela seca y restos de carne de pollo para cenar con algas marinas que flotan mientras les rodea agua caliente…»_

.

.

.

–Atsushi-kun –le escuchó llamar a alguien, se oía lejano y distorsionado, sus párpados cerrados, pesaban mucho, negándose a responder al llamado. –Si no te levantas llegarás tarde en tu primer día – insistió la voz que empezó a tornarse más clara, era ligeramente ronca y relativamente familiar.

Con mucho esfuerzo abrió sus ojos, topándose con un par azules, que le veían ligeramente divertidos. En el aturdimiento del sueño le tomó un par de segundos relacionar a esa persona frente a él con un nombre. Era Oda Sakunosuke, o como le pedía él que le dijera: "Odasaku". Éste estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia él, tocándole el hombro para despertarle, al verlo aturdido sonrió con su característica paciencia. –¿Otra vez soñabas con chazuke?

El menor parpadeó un par de veces y correspondió a la sonrisa somnoliento.–Sí –cedió con una sonrisa.

–0–

Después de que Odasaku le dejara para que se arreglará observo a su alrededor. Apenas tenía un futón, una mesita de noche y un pequeño armario del cual colgaba su uniforme. Pero para él era más que suficiente. Su habitación era una de las dos en aquel lugar, Oda alquilaba un departamento y le había cedido una de las habitaciones, le dio cama e incluso se ofrecía a cuidarlo, si bien sabía que él no era el primer menor que era acogido por el pelirrojo; él mismo le había llevado con otros niños que tenía bajo su custodia, vivían con un señor dueño de un restaurante no muy lejos de su hogar, (ya que con su empleo Oda no podría mantener vigilados a 5 niños enérgicos) pero aun así les visitaba cada día de por medio y daba para la manutención. Atsushi era una excepción, era suficientemente grande como para no preocuparse de que le molestará de más. Y también fue por petición de su otro salvador. Dazai Osamu. Nunca podría terminar de agradecer a ambos por permitirle tener un lugar al cuál llamar "hogar". Cuando los conoció por primera vez, el estaba en la orilla de un río, muriendo de hambre, sin lugar a que ir después de haber sido echado del orfanato. Si bien el no extrañaría ese lugar, donde era maltratado constantemente por todos, no tenia a donde ir ni idea de que hacer. Decidido a no morir para darle gusto a esas personas que le golpeaban, recurriría a cualquier método que asegurara su supervivencia. Robar. Y cuando estaba a punto de cometerlo, su víctima flotaba en un río con un montón de cuervos que pululaban a su alrededor. Y en lugar de perjudicar, terminó salvándolo. Después de que éste le explicara que en realidad quería cometer suicidio, apareció su compañero, Odasaku. Él pelirrojo le invitó a comer junto al castaño, le contó que ambos eran maestros de uno de los tres institutos más famosos de Yokohama, "La Agencia". Cuando les explicó su situación, al instante Sakunosuke se ofreció a cuidarle, empero Atsushi no era idiota ¿Qué clase de joven aceptaría así nada más una proposición de un desconocido?

Sin embargo, Osamu destruyó su oposición: _"No es por echar sal en la herida, pero Atsushi-kun ¿Tienes acaso otra opción? Aquí a ni a Odasaku, ni a mí nos interesan los hombres, mucho menos los niños y peor aún, enclenques y en harapos~"_ dicho con un tono cantarín y una sonrisa despreocupada que podría llegar a sádico; provocando que el pelirrojo escupiera su bebida terminando en una terrible tos ante lo directo de su colega (además de un llamativo sonrojo ante la parte de sus "preferencias" en cuanto a parejas).

Aún así, Atsushi se mostró reacio a la idea, hasta que Dazai le propuso un trato.

–Si lo que nos tienes es desconfianza, todo lo que debemos hacer es ganarla ¿no?

Atsushi frunció ligeramente el ceño –¿Porqué quieren ayudarme?

Osamu se encogió de hombros hacia su compañero catedrático, quien en respuesta sonrió con nostalgia, parecían capaces de comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras.

El castaño respondió con suavidad –Porque nos hubiera encantado que alguien lo hiciera por nosotros; cuando estuvimos en tú situación–. Los ojos de Dazai por un instante desplegaron tristeza, dándole un aire melancólico resignado. Odasaku suaviso su mirada, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, como si hubiese sido apenas consciente de un peso terrible en sus hombros.

Atsushi no se atrevió a contrádecirles, al parecer ellos habían pasado por una situación similar. Y eso le picaba la curiosidad.

Unos segundos bastaron para que el vendado se levantara con una sonrisa, contrastando terriblemente ante su accionar de hace un momento. –¡Bien! ¡Sigueme Atsushi!

–¿A dónde?

–¡A tú nueva casa~!

El menor tuvo un tic en el ojo, el castaño era bastante insistente, si bien reconocía que ellos no aparentaban ser malas personas; todavía tenia la espinita de la duda clavada en su costilla.

Odasaku se limitaba a asentir de acuerdo con el suicida. Dazai sacó un bolígrafo y en una servilleta escribió, doblándola se la entrego al de cabello rojizo.

–¿Qué es? – cuestionó el mayor ante la mirada calculadora de Dazai.

–Ve con Kunikida y el director; debes entregárselo, es urgente.

Oda frunció el ceño extrañado prro no discutió más, Dazai siempre era así, planeaba cosas involucrándolos a todos sin preguntar y al final siempre le ayudaban. Despidiéndose de el albino emprendió marcha a la institución. A pesar de ser tan tarde, los catedráticos permanecían ahí más tiempo que en sus casas.

Dazai sonrió diabólicamente mirando al menor con un brillo en los ojos, al ser merecedor de esa expresión que gritaba _«Peligro»_ con todas las letras, se puso rígido.

–Atsushi-kun~ – canturreó sin disminuir ni un poco su expresión–. Te propongo un trato: Si vienes conmigo a cierto lugar te pagaré por ello.

El aludido palideció al punto de ponerse tan blanco como una hoja de papel, eso sonaba como una frase dicha por algún violador–. No.

Dicho eso intento correr, pero fue atrapado del cuello de su camisa por el vendado, quien lo detenía con extrema facilidad con un brazo y con el otro lo enroscaba de su cintura, sin darle oportunidad de escapar. –Me alegra que estés tan dispuesto a ir – le dijo ignorando olímpicamente su negativa. Antes de que comenzara a gritar por auxilio le puso una servilleta enfrente con una cantidad considerable de números–. Esto será lo que te pagaré, no te preocupes no es ningún acto depravado como piensas–. Desestimó como si hablase del clima.

Y…mierda, si el docente de verdad cumplía, ese dinero vendría muy bien. Con un suspiro y con la sensación de que seguro se arrepentiría respondió –De acuerdo – cabe mencionar que lo dijo como si hubiese sido condenado.

–0–

La noche estaba algo fría, con las nubes tapando la luna llena, el crujido de los árboles ante la brisa suave, que removía su cabello platinado y le proporcionaba escalofríos. La ropa que le había sido dada en el orfanato era bastante ligera, estaba un poco sucia por vagar tanto de un lado a otro y muy desgastada. Con envidia miro a su izquierda, su acompañante forzado, leía con tranquilidad un libro, ese abrigo marrón que traía seguramente le salvaba de la baja temperatura de la noche. Estaban sentados en una banca en algún parque de la ciudad, si bien, habían ido a un sitio público –condición del menor– estaba carente de personas, ni una sola alma vagaba por ahí, de nada servía haber solicitado ese lugar. Estaba iluminado escasamente por unas lámparas en cada esquina.

Dazai con tranquilidad cambio de página, en silencio, aun sintiendo la insistente mirada del menor exigiendo una explicación. Al ver que Osamu ni se inmutaba, Atsushi cuestionó –¿Qué esperamos?

–Algo.

–Dazai-san ¿Podría ser más específico?

–Esperamos a que te des cuenta que no tienes lugar a donde ir y debes venir con nosotros.

Si bien, el comentario fue hecho sin reproche, más bien tranquilo y paciente, no pudo evitar sentirlo como una bofetada, recordándole que esa era su situación. No tenía a donde ir, ni que hacer, mucho menos a alguien para recurrir. Lo sabía, desde que lo habían echado del orfanato, se había vuelto consciente de que no tendría a donde ir. Pero hasta ese instante, de verdad él fue capaz de comprender su situación. Estaba irremediablemente solo.

–No te preocupes – habló el docente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos –, aunque no lo parezca, puedes confiar en mí y Oda.

El menor soltó una risilla sin gracia, cansina –Debe ser genial tener un amigo como Odasaku-san…–dijo distraídamente, sin ningún objetivo más que liberar sus pensamientos–, alguien como yo, a quien le decían que era un "inútil" incluso en un orfanato… Además no sé dónde podré dormir hoy, o si podré comer mañana.

.

.

.

 _«No hay lugar para ti en este mundo»_

 _«Date prisa y desaparece»_

.

.

.

–Si un chico muere…no, yo también podría morir. Y no afectaría en nada. El sol seguiría saliendo al amanecer, y el mundo continuaría normalmente. Porque a nadie le interesa un niño huérfano.

Dazai miró hacia el albino en silencio, éste estaba echo un ovillo, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro en ellas. Volvió su mirada al cielo, las nubes permitían a la luna iluminar la noche, con su luz suave y blanca, una ligera brisa agitó suavemente sus cabellos.

–Ya es hora. –Dictó el castaño levantándose de la banca en un salto, sorprendiendo al albino, este deshizo el agarre en sus rodillas y le observó interrogativo, escuchó unos gruñidos, detrás de unos contenedores de basura del parque, al instante el pánico le invadió.

–¿Hora? Dazai-san ¿Qué…?

No se vio en valor de terminar la pregunta.

–Desde un principio ha sido extraño Atsushi-kun…¿Para disminuir los gastos de gestión en un orfanato bastaría con echar a los niños? No es como si estuvieran en una zona rural en primer lugar. No, en primer lugar, si la dirección esta teniendo problemas, echar a uno o dos niños no ayudaría. Disminuir el número a la mitad y trasladarían la institución a otro lugar; así es como se debería hacer. –. Dazai le observó con las manos en los bolsillos, evaluándole. –Hace unos más de una década, existió un hombre. –Soltó lentamente, Atsushi estaba estático en su puesto, la mirada de Dazai no se despegaba de sus ojos, como si estuviera estancado en ese lugar, el frío comenzó a calarse en sus huesos. Su instinto le gritaba que había algo mal, terriblemente mal. –Ese hombre cometió crímenes atroces, era un asesino en serie. Le llamaban "El Tigre" debido a la ferocidad con la que rasgaba el cuerpo de sus víctimas. Su objetivo eran mujeres, las violaba y posteriormente asesinaba, abandonándolas en cualquier callejón. Hasta que cometió el error de dejar una medio muerta, ella afortunadamente había sobrevivido después de ser apuñalada y arrojada en una zanja.

–¿Qué esta diciendo, Dazai-san? – Atsushi no comprendía. No comprendía porqué Dazai le decía algo así, pero en el fondo sabía, sabia que eso era de vital importancia. Era algo sumamente relevante para él, quería saber, pero le daba miedo. Sentía que al saberlo nada seria igual. Su respiración se volvió pesada, sentía el aire denso.

–Esta mujer logró dar una descripción del asesino, sus rasgos bastante distintivos, ayudando bastante a su captura. El asesino era un hombre «caucásico, de cabello plateado y ojos violáceos»

El albino dejo de respirar. Sentía sus ojos picar, queriendo liberar lágrimas que no se atrevía a soltar.

–El asesino después de ser capturado fue condenado a pena de muerte. Y la única sobreviviente de él, quedo embarazada. Atsushi, tú eres hijo de esa mujer y El Tigre.

El aludido se tambaleó en su puesto, aturdido por la cantidad de información…¿cómo era posible eso? ¿cómo ese hombre, sabía más de él que si mismo? ¿porqué asumía así nada mas qué era su hijo? ¿porqué…porqué sentía que ya todo encajaba?

–En el orfanato que te dejo tu madre, debían de saber tu origen, pero no te lo dijeron ¿verdad?

–Mentira…es una mentira –susurró en shock –. ¿Lo es verdad?

–Tú eras el único que no lo sabia.

Se sentía agitado, cansado, terriblemente cansado, sus oídos comenzaban a pitar de forma espantosa, estaba mareado, su cabeza palpitaba. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera tanto en un solo instante? ¿Cómo podía albergar tantas sensaciones? Su visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa, invadida por puntos negros y blancos, se sintió tambalear al frente, caer, sus piernas temblorosas habían sido incapaces de sostenerle más. Chocó contra algo cálido, era el pecho de Dazai, esté le dejó estar un par de minutos, ahí en silencio para que lo asimilara. Cuando vio que ya no jadeaba, y estaba más o menos relajado, le soltó para que se estrellará en el suelo de cara.

–Lo mío no es abrazar hombres. –Se justificó.

Al instante varias pisadas dieron aviso a la llegada de más personas.

–¡Oye Dazai! –exclamó Kunikida al apenas verles, frenó al ver al albino aun en el suelo y Dazai encarándoles inocentemente.

Odasaku se rascó la cabeza con resignación, ya se imaginaba que podía haber hecho el castaño. Se acercó seguido por sus demás acompañantes, estaban ligeramente agitados por la carrera que habían emprendido. Kunikida alzó frunciendo el ceño, la servilleta que Dazai le había proporcionado al de cabello rojizo.

 ** _«Vamos a secuestrar a un huérfano. Aseguren el perímetro para que no escape.»_**

–¿Secuestrar? –repitió el de ojos azules, Oda Sakunosuke, el maestro de literatura del Instituto La Agencia.

–Vaya ¿ahora somos secuestradores? –habló la única mujer del lugar, Doctora Yosano Akiko, la enfermera. Colocó su mano en la cadera evaluando al joven en el suelo, parecía semi inconsciente, pues apenas y se iba levantando. A pesar de ser médica no se movió de su puesto para ayudar al jovencito, esperaba que sus posibles heridas se agravaran aun más para ayudar.

–No esperaba menos de Dazai, no negaré que has sido listo al llamarme –dijo un pelinegro acomodándose su sombrero marrón–. Pero no eres tan listo como yo. –Agregó con su característica altanería, Ranpo Edogawa, el consejero del instituto.

Un rubio más bajo se acercó al joven en el suelo, corroborando que estuviera bien –¿Porqué nos volvimos secuestradores? –cuestionó con genuina curiosidad; al venir del campo, a su parecer seguramente "secuestrar" significaba algo menos grave para los de la ciudad. Kenji Miyazawa, el nuevo docente suplente de Educación Física; siempre intentando ver el lado positivo.

–Sea lo qué sea, ahora arruinaste mi expediente Dazai –gruñó el otro rubio, levantando sus gafas, del puente de su nariz con el dedo medio. Kunikida Doppo, profesor de matemáticas y subdirector de La Agencia–. Ahora soy un secuestrador por tu culpa.

–Ya cálmate Kunikida-kun, secuestrar no es un delito si nadie sabe que lo hiciste– desestimó inmutable Dazai Osamu, maestro de filosofía.

–¿Podrían dejar de usar el término «secuestrar»? me pone los nervios de punta. –inquirió Oda chasqueándo la lengua. Estaban haciendo una buena acción, pero Dazai lo hacia parecer algo desagradable.

A pesar de que todos –a excepción de Kenji– hacían pasar eso como una falta ante la ley, sabían exactamente el porque estaban ahí. Si involucraba a Dazai, Oda y un niño era fácil para ellos adivinarlo. Solo era de sumar dos mas dos.

–Bien ¿qué van a hacer con él? ¿lo llevaras con los otros, Oda? –preguntó Yosano. Antes de que éste respondiera el vendado tomó la palabra.

–Nop. Tengo planeado algo –le miro por el rabillo del ojo, como si se asegurara de su decisión.

 _«Alguien como él morirá al borde de la cuneta en cualquier lugar. No, el más bien podría ser consumido y morir.»_

Lo señaló sonriente – Él será becado por nuestro instituto y convivirá con todos nosotros.

Sobra decir que todos le observaron como si estuviera loco de remate. Excepto Ranpo, el sonreía porque ya sabia que diría eso.

El gritó atónito de Kunikida resonó en todo el parque (y probablemente Yokohama).

.

.

.

« _Así es como empezó…Así es como empezó en esa ciudad una peculiar reunión de docentes aun más peculiares. Era solo el principio. Su principio, Atsushi Nakajima, futuro estudiante del Instituto La Agencia.»_

.

.

.

–¡Mierda voy tarde! –exclamó al terminar de recordar su extraño encuentro con esas personas. Por quedarse viendo la habitación como idiota había divagado totalmente.

.

.

.

 **« _Ahora no tengo ni la felicidad ni la infelicidad. Todo pasa. Eso es lo único que creo que es verdad en la sociedad de los seres humanos._**

 ** _–Dazai Osamu»_**

–0–

 **Bueno, vamos con este fic xD** **Les ruego que me tengan paciencia con respecto a las actualizaciones, no tengo un horario fijo.** **Y si bien llevo avanzado 4 capítulos, aun los estoy editando y corrigiendo por lo que todavía no verán la luz (¿?)**

 **Me basaré principalmente en el manga, pero no se preocupen no habrán spoiler.**

 **Sin más que decir, saludos.** **–huye al horizonte– :v**


	2. Una pequeña prueba

**Capitulo 2: Una pequeña prueba**

–¡Mierda voy tarde! –exclamó al terminar de recordar su extraño encuentro con esas personas. Por quedarse viendo la habitación como idiota había divagado totalmente.

Después de bañarse con una velocidad que seguro había roto en récord, salió con una toalla atada a la cadera. De repente un sonido irrumpió sus pensamientos, era constante ¿una alarma? Nervioso rebuscó el origen del sonido a dar con un objeto: un teléfono móvil. Con rapidez lo tomó, tardo un par de segundos en atinar dónde debía presionar para responder. Si bien el conocía los aparatos, en su vida jamás había usado uno.

–¿H-hola?

 _–¡Hey Atsushi-kun! ¿Cómo está tu nuevo alojamiento? ¿Dormiste bien?_ –Era Dazai, el responsable de su nueva situación.

–Gracias a ti…–dijo recordando–¡tengo un gran lugar para vivir ahora!–respondió intentando transmitir toda su gratitud a través del aparato.

 _–Eso es genial. Por cierto, tengo que pedirte un favor. Me estoy muriendo. Ayúdame._

–0–

Oda miró con sequedad a Dazai, para nada impresionado. A su lado Atsushi no sabía si ayudar al vendado o darle una patada.

El castaño estaba dentro de un barril, de tal forma que parecía estar partiéndose literalmente a la mitad, sin embargo éste sonreía animado.–¡Hey! –saludó –podría ser repentino pero…¿pueden ayudarme aquí?

–¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? –cuestionó Atsushi confundido, intentando recrear en su mente un escenario donde Dazai terminara de esa forma sin parecer un idiota.

–¿Qué crees que es? –respondió el castaño, dándole la oportunidad de adivinar, no importaba el terrible dolor de su cadera partiéndose a la mitad. Oda se mantenía al margen observando el intercambio entre ambos.

–¿Alucinaciones mañaneras?

–Error. Oí hablar de esta técnica de suicidio, por lo que inmediatamente quise probarla. Pero yo no me estoy muriendo en absoluto–se quejó mientras seguía hundiéndose –. Simplemente me duele como el demonio.

–Pero esto es considerado suicidio, ¿no? –habló Odasaku viendo atentamente como su amigo seguía cayendo, sin ninguna señal de que se moviera de su lugar más que para traer palomitas para ver el "espectáculo".

–¿Porqué no sigue adelante con ello?, Dazai-san –apoyó el albino sin saber muy bien si ayudar, pues el mayor de los tres ni siquiera parecía inmutarse ante la "muerte" del castaño.

Osamu les reprendió con la mirada al instante, como si acabarán de blasfemar algo muy importante–. Me gusta el suicidio, odio el dolor –finalizó. Parecía que en lugar de estar irritado les corregía cómo lo haría un adulto con un niño particularmente estúpido.

–Ya veo –murmuró el menor procesando la nueva información, se acercó al barril tomándolo por los bordes, intentando moverlo lo más cuidadoso posible; evitando así una caída del socorrido. Al verse incapaz de moverlo mucho, Oda le ayudo tomando de un lado. Al instante éste tomó un semblante más serio, mirando fijamente a Dazai. Osamu al notar la mirada de Oda no tardo en atinar lo que el de ojos azules tramaba.

–O-Oda –tartamudeó –¿de verdad le harías eso a tu amigo?

El pelirrojo pareció meditarlo unos segundos –Sí –respondió sin dudar y al instante tiró el barril bruscamente al suelo, Atsushi había logrado aminorar un poco la caída pero igual su fuerza no era mucha, por lo que seguro el castaño se había golpeado.

El vendado dio un par de quejidos, diciendo que ya no habían amistades verdaderas mientras salía del contenedor metálico. Con la ayuda del menor se puso en pie, Oda ya iba entrando al departamento tranquilamente –Si no se apresuran llegaremos tarde.

 _«Mi nombre es Atsushi. Cuando fui echado de mi orfanato cruce caminos con estas personas, quienes me ayudaron, sus nombres son Oda Sakunosuke y Dazai Osamu.»_

 _«Parece que ambos son parte del cuerpo de docentes de "La Agencia" uno de los institutos más renombrados en Yokohama.»_

El castaño comenzó a estirarse por lo atrofiado de sus músculos siguiendo los pasos de Oda acompañado de Atsushi.

–¿Le pidió a sus amigos que le ayudaran?

–Les dije que estaba a punto de morir y me felicitaron.

 _"Ya te habías tardado."_

 _"Bien por ti."_

 _"Felicidades, prometo hacerte un funeral inolvidable."_

 _"¿Cómo es que siquiera tienes mi número?"_

Dijo el vendado repitiendo cada una de las respuestas, incluso fingía los tonos de voz.

Nakajima suspiró contrariado. Y si así trataban a su colega…

–0–

Osamu, Oda y Atsushi iban caminando hacia…ni siquiera tenía idea de a dónde iban exactamente.

–Ehm, por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

–Oh. Estamos por llevarte a donde vas a estudiar.

–¿En serio?

–Nos tocará ser unos mediadores. Debemos ir al salón de reunión de profesores, tenemos que reportarnos primero.

–¿Y me aceptarán así nada más?–cuestionó incrédulo.

–¿Sabes leer y escribir? –preguntó Oda.

–Sí –habló sin terminar de creérselo. No solo le daban hogar y comida, si no que también le iban a dar educación. ¿Eso en verdad no era un sueño?

–¡Entonces todo estará bien!–exclamó optimista el suicida–. Déjamelo a mí, porque mi nombre es Dazai~ ¡El hombre que se regodea de la compañía y reverencia de la gente!

Atsushi miró interrogante al más alto, Oda correspondió el gesto como diciendo "te acostumbrarás"

–¡Ahí estás! –exclamó una cuarta voz interrumpiendo su parloteo. –¡Tú estúpido desperdicio de vendajes!

El trío se detuvo al ver una figura imponerse frente a ellos.

–…Kunikida-kun, ¿a quién le dices qué? –se encogió el castaño en su puesto, llevándose una mano a la frente ligeramente herido.

El rubio ignoró olímpicamente su pregunta–¿¡Por qué estás tomando un paseo cuando tenemos una emergencia en nuestras manos!? ¡Ven aquí rápido!

–¡Estás muy animado hoy! Si gritas tanto sufrirás hemorroides.

Doppo le vio muy sorprendido –¿¡Qué!? ¿Enserio? –replicó preocupado.

–¡Claro! Anótalo en tu cuaderno~

Obediente, el de gafas procedió a anotar: ** _«Si gritas demasiado sufrirás hemorroides.»_** –Listo.

–Es una mentira.

–Apártate –le dijo Oda al albino, tomándolo del brazo ambos se hicieron a un lado del suicida. Al instante Kunikida tomó del brazo a Dazai y lo torció llevándolo a su espalda en un gracial movimiento. Le hincó en el suelo pateándole la espalda.

–Uhm ¿qué era eso sobre una emergencia? –dijo Dazai cuando los golpes del rubio comenzaron a doler demasiado.

–¡Ah, Claro!

–¡Vamos a la oficina! Estamos escasos de manos ahora.

–¿Porqué?

–Hoy es día de recuperaciones de asignaturas.

Los docentes se vieron entre ellos, el ambiente se tornó tenso.

–0–

Al llegar a La Agencia, comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón de reuniones, Atsushi veía el lugar cohibido. Los casilleros del alumnado estaban en la entrada, al terminar las largas filas de éstos comenzaban a aparecer puertas de otros salones a cada lado del pasillo, al terminar éste se dividía en dos pasillos, hacia la izquierda y la derecha, en la unión de ambos había una fila de escaleras,que daban fin a lo que suponía; otros salones. Subieron por las escaleras que daban un giro a otro pasillo derecho; con más puertas y los murmullos de los alumnos recibiendo clases.

Debido a que todos los alumnos estaban en clases en ese instante los pasillos estaban libres, pero todavía se escuchaban un embrollo de voces provenientes de cada salón.

Entraron a un salón con un letrero colgando: **_«Salón de profesores.»_**

Si bien el lugar se encontraba realmente silencioso, al entrar vio a un par de jóvenes sentados en unos escritorios, con hojas blancas frente a ellos; exámenes.

Los profesores pasaron en medio de los escritorios tranquilamente, pero Atsushi sentía la mirada de alguien quemarle la nuca, por el rabillo del ojo, un joven de estructura delgada, cabello rubio con horquillas al lado izquierdo; sus ojos castaños le veían sobriamente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Al lado de éste, una joven de cabello largo oscuro, un lunar bajo su ojo y su mirada nerviosa viendo el examen.

–¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –cuestionó Oda al ver a los únicos dos alumnos en ese lugar.

–Son los únicos reprobados de su salón –respondió Kunikida sin inmutarse, de otro escritorio retiraba unas carpetas selladas y les pasaba una respectivamente a Dazai y Oda –. Son exámenes que deben ser puestos en otros salones –les explicó –deben encargarse de vigilar a los alumnos.

–Mierda…–murmuró Dazai con pereza –, lidiar con un montón de adolescentes que quieren darse las respuestas patéticamente. Glorioso. –Agregó con sarcasmo.

–Es tú trabajo, si no lo quieres renuncia –gruñó Kunikida al notar la obvia flojera del vendado.

Oda se encogió de hombros –Dazai no renunciaría ni aunque lo quisiera, yo no se lo permitiría.

–Lo que dijo Odasaku.

–Pues si vas a estar aquí, ¡cumple tú trabajo!

Atsushi no podía evitar sentirse de lado y la mirada gélida del alumno rubio no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Dazai le sonrió amablemente – Apuesto a que quieres ayudar ¿no, Atsushi-kun~? –esté ni siquiera le permitió negarse. –Verás como somos pocos profesores y cada quien debe supervisar una cantidad considerable de alumno; nos vendría bien que nos echarás una mano y vigiles a esté par ¿de acuerdo?

–Pero… –estuvo a punto de negarse, el no podría vigilar a esos chicos, no era quien para hacerlo y fingir tener autoridad cuando ni siquiera estudiaba ahí.

Sin embargo Kunikida no se lo permitió –¡Mueve tu trasero vendado ahora! –y tomando a Dazai por el cuello del abrigo lo arrastro fuera.

–Odasaku….–murmuró pidiendo ayuda. Esté se rascó el mentón.

–Tranquilo, no pasará nada. Después de que terminemos de aplicar las pruebas hablaremos con el director y el consejero para poder inscribirte. –le dio una hoja, Atsushi con timidez la tomó, era una copia del examen, pero a diferencia del resto, este tenia escrito las respuestas. –Es la pauta que utilizamos para corregir el examen al final, no la pierdas de vista. –agregó y dicho eso se fue a aplicar sus exámenes. Dejándolo ahí solo con ese par de alumnos.

–0–

No habían pasado probablemente más de 5 minutos, pero Nakajima lo sentía una tortura lenta. Había tomado asiento en el único escritorio despejado de otros exámenes. Que para su mala fortuna había sido frente al rubio, el joven no dejaba de verle con resentimiento. Atsushi bajaba el rostro, intentando ignorar la mirada de esté, pero lo hacia en vano, como si le odiara con profundo arraigo.

–Oye –resonó una voz en el salón, el albino alzó la mirada, había sido el joven frente a él.

– ¿Ah..?

El muchacho extendió su mano, sin borrar ni un ápice su mirada fría –Dámela.

–¿Qué…? –tardó un segundo en asimilar lo que el joven le pedía; la pauta del examen.

–¡Dámela! –rugió nuevamente el joven, chocando su puño en el escritorio con violencia, sobresaltando tanto al albino como a la joven al lado de esté. El rubio se levantó de su puesto intentando arrebatarle las respuestas; sin embargo sus reflejos eran buenos por lo que en un instante la había alejado de él y saltado de su asiento.

– N-no puedo dártelas, lo siento.

–¿Lo sientes? –murmuró el rubio, su rostro se había ensombrecido –¡Mentiroso! ¡Si de verdad lo sintieras, me las darías! Este examen es muy importante…–dijo con la voz rota–si no sacó todo el puntaje perderé la asignatura y mis padres no dudaran en sacarme del instituto como castigo.

–Y-yo en de verdad quisiera ayudarte pero ¿si te las doy, realmente ayudaría? –el joven le vio aun más furioso. En un movimiento brusco suspendió de un brazo a la jovencita a su lado, está le vio con pánico. El joven metió su mano bajo el escritorio donde estaba y con una ligera mueca de desagrado la retiró: había tomado una goma de mascar que alguien había pegado con anterioridad. Jaló a la muchacha tapándole la boca para que no gritara y acerco el chicle tentativamente a su cabello. –Si no me las das…¡Le embarraré esta goma en el pelo!

La joven palideció asustada. Atsushi no era tan tonto como para no saber que si de verdad el joven cumplía, esa goma de mascar solo se podría retirar cortando el cabello.

–E-es decir, si respondes bien con la pauta y no por ti mismo ¿realmente ayudaría? Significa que no aprendiste y repercutiría en tu futuro profesional…. –intentó solucionarlo pero solo terminó hablando cosas al azar y a medida que hablaba disminuía su voz apenado. Era un desastre.

–Verás, yo soy un huérfano, sin familia o amigos y recientemente fui echado del orfanato…–habló con ánimos decaídos, pero no por ello debía dejarse convencer por ese joven. Lo sentía de verdad por él, sin embargo estaba mal y además, sus salvadores contaban con él para vigilar a los jóvenes ¡No podía defraudarlos! Era lo menos que podía hacer.

–Eh…Bueno…Eso es demasiado –cedió el joven incómodo.

–Además –continuó patéticamente –, no tengo ningún punto fuerte y otros me miran como si fuese la escoria de la sociedad… –por no mencionar que era hijo de un asesino serial, producto de una violación. Pero eso apenas y lo digería, no podría siquiera decirlo en sus pensamientos peor en voz alta y mucho menos a un completo extraño. –¡Pero estoy desesperadamente tratando de vivir! Incluso puede que venga a estudiar aquí, yo realmente quiero eso. Es por eso que…Si sueltas el chicle y dejas a la señorita; podemos estudiar juntos para que no pierdas tu materia.

–Eh, bueno, no estoy realmente buscando-

En ese instante la puerta se abrió estruendosa, eran Kunikida, Dazai y Oda quienes les veían seriamente. Habían escuchado a través de la puerta todo el alboroto –¡Oye! –gritó corriendo el de lentes hacia el rubio para evitar que logrará su cometido, pateando al joven retiró a la muchacha de su agarre.

El albino suspiró aliviado. –¡Bien hecho! –exclamó Dazai como quien felicita una jugada de fútbol.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Oda a la joven que aun temblaba por el susto.

–S-si –tartamudeó ella –¡Cuidado! –exclamó señalando al joven derribado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había suspendido, tirando a Kunikida con una mano y en el otro aun llevando el chicle, para llegar a la joven.

–¡Espera Atsushi! –le advirtió Dazai, pero fue muy tarde.

Atsushi le empujo al suelo, cayendo con él.

Todos se habían quedado callados. La goma de mascar por el jaleo, había terminado en uno de los mechones del albino. Atsushi al darse cuenta suspiró resignado. Afortunadamente no fue en mucho cabello por lo que podría cortárselo sin mucho reparo.

El rubio bajo él se había relajado extrañamente y señaló hacia atrás de él, se volvió hacia los docentes, ellos le veían evaluativos.

–Dios, sabía que eras un idiota, pero eso es llevarlo a otro nivel.

 _«Tiene talento para ser un maníaco suicida…»_

–¿Huh? ¿Eh? –Atsushi les miro confundido, hasta que alguien le empujó y levantó de golpe al rubio. Era la joven del lunar. Frente a la atónita mirada de Atsushi lo abrazó con fuerza. –¡Ahhh! ¡Onii-sama! Estás bien ¿cierto? –¡Eso duele, Naomi! –exclamó el joven ante la fuerza de ella– ¡Me vas a romper algo! Dios espera ¡Ya lo éstas haciendo!

Atsushi, aun más confundido solo pudo decir –¿Eh?

–Mocoso. Si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien, echasela a Dazai–le dijo Kunikida cruzándose de brazos irritado.

–Es así como él dice Atsushi-kun –tomó la palabra el aludido, Dazai alzó su dedo índice indicativo –, en otras palabras esto era; una especie de examen de ingreso.

–¿Examen de ingreso? –repitió.

–Exactamente.

En el salón resonaron los pasos de alguien, Yukichi Fukuzawa, el director del Instituto La Agencia.

–¡Director! –saludó Kunikida con una leve reverencia al hombre.

Fukuzawa habló imponente –Dazai me dijo que teníamos: "un joven capaz." Así que puse a prueba su espíritu.

–Ponerte una prueba común, que evalúe tus conocimientos académicos era completamente injusto. Después de todo eres casi analfabeta. –Secundó Dazai.

Nakajima frunció el ceño entre molesto y sorprendido, aunque reconocía que el castaño tenía razón.

–Tenemos que decidir quién va a cuidar de ti. Debido a que el comité de La Agencia ya aprobó tu beca.

–¿Cuál es su veredicto, Director? –preguntó Kunikida.

Yukichi miró al joven, Atsushi era inexperto pero demostró tener fortaleza y ganas de poder salir adelante. Dazai les había puesto a todos al tanto de la historia del menor. Escoger a alguien que estuviera a su cuidado era más que solo le diera hogar y comida, era un mentor que le enseñará todo aquello que Atsushi no sabía. Enseñarle a superar todo aquello que le daba temor, alentarle cuando estuviera cansado, protegerle cuando no pudiera seguir peleando, creer en él cuando ni siquiera él propio joven lo hiciera en si mismo y sobre todo, quererle en todo momento. Tenía los ojos de quien había sido golpeado muchas veces, pero aun así; anhelaba ser algo mejor. Tan parecido a alguien… Lo tenía nadie podría ser mejor guía para el

–Él estará bajo el cuidado de Dazai.–Habló finalmente, esperaba que solo tal vez…todo eso que Atsushi necesitaba, en su debido momento, él también se lo brindará al castaño. Pues todo lo que ese hombre había vivido, le había dejado secuelas permanentes.

 _«Por eso Dazai lo ha traído, le recuerda a él a su edad»_ había dicho Ranpo.

–¡Pasaste! –le felicitó el castaño a Atsushi.

–Eso significa…¿Qué han evaluado lo que puedo hacer y ahora voy a estudiar…aquí?

Osamu rió suavemente –Bienvenido a la Institución La Agencia.

Otra risita por su espalda le dio un escalofrío –¡Encantada de conocerte! –la joven cita estaba abrazando por la espalda al joven rubio quien se veía bastante intimidado por la chica.

–¡E-eso duele! ¡Dije que duele! ¡Ya Naomi! –reclamó el joven Tanizaki Junichirou a su hermana Naomi, ambos estudiantes del Instituto.

–¿Fuiste tan lejos solo…para ponerme a prueba?

–¡Si te parecieron muchas sorpresas, no durarás mucho tiempo aquí! –exclamó Dazai tranquilo. –Porqué si no quieres estudiar aquí, tendrías que pagar tú mismo la habitación que te brinda Odasaku~

El albino se tuvo a sonreír para no romper en llanto. Básicamente no tenía opciones. Aunque para ser sincero, debía reconocer que era muy afortunado. Es decir, ¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de que le dieran techo y educación a un huérfano? Y claro, además de ser producto de una violación por un asesino serial.

 _«Yo…¿debo sentirme afortunado o desafortunado?»_

.

.

.

 **«Había tantos cabos sueltos..., pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía el presentimiento de que la respuesta estaba allí mismo, delante de sus narices, solo que no era capaz de verla.**

 **–Camila Läkberg»**

.

.

.

–0–

 **Debo reconocer que no creí que actualizara tan pronto xD.**

 **Este capitulo ya lo tenía listo, sólo debí hacer un par de correcciones –aunque siempre se me escapan errores y los descubro después de publicar :'v–**

 **Igual no se mal acostumbren a actualizaciones seguidas (¿?)**

 **–huye al horizonte–**


	3. Descubrimiento

**Capitulo 3: Descubrimiento.**

–¡Lo siento mucho!–exclamó Tanizaki, inclinándose sobre la mesa al punto de topar su frente con la madera. Estaban en la cafetería del instituto, después del mal rato pasado habían decidido "celebrar" al nuevo integrante de La Agencia.

–¿Eh? –sonrió incomodo y confundido Atsushi.

–Aunque fuera una prueba, fue horrible de mi parte.

–No te preocupes, no es para tanto –desestimó el albino. El joven rubio a pesar de haberle dado una mala espina al principio resulto ser muy amigable y humilde.

–Pero tu cabello… –murmuró Tanizaki.

Debido a que el chicle se había pegado a un mechón de Atsushi, se vio en la obligación de cortarlo. Naomi amablemente se ofreció a hacerlo, y a pesar de no haber sido mucho (apenas y se notaba) el pobre rubio seguía martirizándose.

–Descuida no hay problema –sonrió Nakajima intentando dejarle en claro que no estaba molesto, mucho menos resentido.

Juunichiro estuvo a punto de continuar hasta que Doppo le corto.

–¿Porqué te disculpas? –dijo bajando su taza de té, apoyándola en la mesa–.Era necesario, Tanizaki.

–Sea como sea –interrumpió Odasaku. Ya veía a Dazai decir algún comentario para molestar a Kunikida y francamente quien se ganaba los gritos del rubio era él. –Ya formas parte del instituto.

–Exacto. –Apoyó el de lentes–. Así que no imites a aquellos que estropean la imagen de La Agencia. Yo y los demás te estaremos supervisando. ¿Verdad Dazai?

–Si le hubiera dicho a aquella hermosa cocinera –parloteaba Dazai –. _"Como quiero morir ¿podrías estrangular mi cuello con tus delicadas manos?"_ me pregunto que habría respondido…

Kunikida explotó al instante –¡Cállate, tu eres quien siempre causa problemas!

Tanizaki les veía incomodo pero parecía acostumbrado. Se dirigió a Atsushi desviando su atención de los profesores que comenzaban a discutir –Me presentaré de nuevo, mi nombre es Tanizaki Junichirou. Formo parte del comité para ayudar los nuevos alumnos ha adaptarse. Ella también forma parte del comité –señaló a Naomi, quien durante todo ese rato había estado prendada del brazo de su hermano con fuerza. Claro el joven se había quejado de la fuerza que ejercía pero la joven ni se inmuto.

Kunikida seguía reprendiendo al vendado –¡Tú siempre haces cosas así! ¡Eres un ejemplo terrible para los alumnos!

–Soy su hermana pequeña Naomi –se presentó ella misma. Su mirada amable se transformo a una más hostil, viendo de reojo a su hermano–. Se todo sobre mi hermano mayor –dijo lúgubre.

El albino titubeó –¿De verdad son hermanos?

–¿Lo dudas? –respondió la jovencita colando una mano bajo el abrigo de Tanizaki. Parecía disfrutarlo demasiado para considerarse un simple roce.

La mirada de Odasaku le dijo que mejor se abstuviera a cuestionar.

–Por cierto Atsushi –habló Dazai ignorando los reclamos de Kunikida descaradamente–. Aquí hay una tradición entre los docentes e incluso alumnos que forman parte del comité de adaptación. Los nuevos deben intentar adivinar la antigua profesión de los docentes.

Atsushi asintió comprendiendo al instante. Se giró hacia el más cercano a él. El maestro de cabello rojizo–.Uhm Odasaku-san era…¿un empleado de gobierno?

El castaño rió palmeando el hombro del aludido –¿Tú que opinas Oda?

–Casi a ciertas.–Suspiró tomando de su taza de café–. Era un inspector de liceos.

–Ahora adivina el de Kunikida-kun–incentivó Osamu.

El chico se llevó una mano al mentón meditando. No lograba dar con alguna profesión que diera con el de lentes.

–Ni te molestes. Yo siempre he sido un profesor de matemáticas.

«Ya decía yo…»

–Bueno~ ¿Qué hay de mí? –cuestionó Dazai con su característica sonrisa relajada.

Si pensar una profesión para Kunikida era difícil, una para el vendado era imposible. A no ser que vagabundo contara como profesión…

–Es inútil. Su trabajo anterior es una de las siete maravillas de La Agencia.

–¿No había un premio para el que la descubriera? –comentó Tanizaki.

–Sí. –respondió Oda –. Como nadie la averigua el premio ha ido aumentando.

–Pero si ustedes son amigos de años ¿No la sabrá usted Odasaku-sensei? –continuó Junichirou.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

–Yo apostaba a que era algún criminal pero dijo que no. –se dirigió Doppo a Nakajima –. Sin embargo hasta los criminales trabajan duro, por lo que era imposible.

Atsushi analizó a Dazai. El castaño tomaba con su pajilla la crema batida de su café–. ¿De cuánto es el premio?

–¿Quieres participar? Ahora mismo es de 700, 000 yenes.

El de ojos heterocromáticos casi se atraganta con su saliva –. ¿Si adivino, es mío verdad?

–Un suicida nunca retira sus palabra –afirmó Dazai. Se estaba divirtiendo con la expresión decidida de su nuevo alumno. Una inocencia que le estaba gustando empuñar. Pero a la vez, esa mirada que era un reto le deleitaba de la misma forma.

–¿De verdad usted no sabe cuál era? –preguntó Naomi a Oda. Éste nuevamente se encogió de hombros enigmático.

Después de varios intentos fallidos del joven albino Kunikida interrumpió–. ¿Entonces eras un vagabundo?

–Error. No mentiría sobre eso.–Dazai se levantó de su puesto–. Sí ya te rendiste, entonces tu pagarás la factura.

–¿Ah? –cuestionó Atsushi. ¿Con que iba a pagar? Al parecer Osamu no reparaba en que no tenia ni un centavo encima.

–Ahora que lo pienso –interrumpió Oda –, ¿En que año cursara Atsushi?

Dazai sacudió su mamo en gesto despreocupado –Ranpo decidirá eso.

–¿Ranpo? –cuestionó Atsushi. Lo había escuchado mencionar un par de veces, sin embargo no lo había visto en persona.

Tanizaki tomó la palabra: –Ranpo Edogawa. Es el consejero de la Agencia. Es bastante listo, así que el te hará una prueba para ver en que grado debes estar.

Atsushi palideció. Ya le tenía cierto recelo a las pruebas del instituto.

–Lo haces sonar como algo difícil –rió el vendado –. Ranpo prueba a las personas de forma…particular. Pero no será complicado como tu anterior examen.

Nakajima rezó porque el vendado tuviera razón.

.

.

.

Cuando al albino le hablaron de Ranpo, se esperaba a alguien más…normal. Para empezar tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero, al parecer eso no era impedimento para ubicarse en el espacio a su alrededor.

El mencionado estaba sentado en su silla, balanceándose en las patas traseras, con sus pies en el escritorio (el cual tenía una cesta llena de dulces y envoltorios de snacks) mientras comía de una bolsa de papas fritas.

Atsushi miró a Dazai, él no parecía extrañado con la personalidad del contrario. ¿Todos en La Agencia eran así de extravagantes? El de traje rojo, ni siquiera se molesto en levantarse de su asiento. O siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Habló exclusivamente con Dazai y de su boca sólo salían quejidos por, ser solicitado para _'trabajos mediocres indignos'_.

Los demás profesores, al ser fin de semana se movían con tranquilidad por el lugar a falta de alumnos que regañar. Tanizaki y Naomi le habían invitado a salir a comer después de su prueba con Ranpo.

–Vamos Ranpo, –insistió el moreno con suavidad. Atsushi notaba con admiración que el no parecía perder los estribos, mucho menos mostrar señales de irritación. Era alguien calmo y suave. Con personalidad serena e inalterable. Manejaba perfectamente sus palabras y aun siendo flemático.

El azabache acepto después de un par de halagos por parte del mayor y un ofrecimiento de recompensa por parte del director Fukuzawa.

–Oye –llamó Ranpo. Le tomó un par de segundos reparar en que le hablaba a él.

–¡Ah! ¿Sí?

Edogawa bruscamente enderezó su asiento y sacó unas gafas de quien sabe donde. Al colocárselas sus ojos verdes se mostraron ante ambos. Les analizó en silencio en menos de un minuto. Alzó su dedo índice y apuntó hacia él–. Primero de preparatoria.

Dazai sonrió complacido–. Ya me lo imaginaba. ¡Muchas gracias, Ranpo!

El de gafas le vio desinteresado y volvió a balancearse en su asiento. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Comenzaba a sentir que nunca comprendería como operaban en ese instituto. Dazai le indicó con la mirada que ya podían marcharse así que aun confundido le siguió en silencio. Caminaban hacia el salón de maestros al parecer, ahí le estarían esperando los hermanos Junichirou.

Al parecer su interrogativa estaba plasmada en su rostro, ya que el castaño con paciencia le explicó.

–Ranpo es el consejero del instituto. Por lo tanto lidia con muchos alumnos de distintas personalidades, edades y situaciones. Para él es sencillo averiguar para que eres apto.

–Eso es genial –admitió. No cabía duda que en ese lugar habían personas realmente extrañas y…únicas a su manera–. ¡Ranpo es alguien increíble!

El mayor le vio de reojo y por un segundo (tan rápido que estaba seguro fue su imaginación) su mirada se ensombreció–. Si, bueno, Ranpo es realmente inteligente pero tiene un defecto. Es incapaz de tomar un tren por su propia cuenta.

Se dertuvó a mitad del pasillo y se volvió hacia el docente incrédulo –¿En serio?

–¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? –canturreó en respuesta el mayor.

–Dazai-san no se ofenda, pero es imposible tomarlo en serio.

El vendado hizo una mueca dolida y con indignación exagerada se llevo una mano al pecho, sobre el corazón, retrocediendo unos pasos. Ambos rieron por ello y retomaron su camino.

A pesar de sólo llevar un par de días en convivencia con ellos se había adaptado a cada uno. Pero, había un pensamiento que no había dejado su cabeza ¿Serían todos igual con él si supieran su origen? Dazai parecía ser el único en saberlo, y ni siquiera reaccionaba con recelo. Lo veía con tranquilidad y hasta con –arriesgándose a usar el calificativo– _cariño_.

No le trataba con brusquedad a la que resignadamente se había acostumbrado en el orfanato. Ni con asco por ser hijo de un o miras a alguien con valor e importancia. Le veía como una persona más.

Y por ese instante quiso creer que finalmente sus problemas habían terminado. Que el dolor, tristeza y soledad ya no estarían presentes.

.

.

.

Al llegar al salón de profesores Naomi y Tanizaki lo estaban esperando. Luego de intercambiar un par de indicaciones con Oda sobre la hora límite para llegar, se dispusieron a tomar camino. Hasta que por accidente Atsushi topó con un maletín mal colocado al borde de un escritorio, provocando que cayera.

–¡De verdad lo siento! –habló angustiado. Varias cosas se habían salido del morral. Lápices, marcadores, páginas y…¿vendas?

Dazai quien estaba sentado en otro escritorio (el de Kunikida. Quien se había ido al baño) sonrió despreocupado –. Es el mío ¿verdad? No hay problema, siempre y cuando guardes todo~.

El albino asintió y con ayuda de Naomi y Tanizaki guardó los objetos que se habían salido.

En el maletín todavía habían quedado un par de objetos y mientras Naomi le alcanzaba las hojas desparramadas pudo notar un objeto rectangular, delgado y negro. No le dio mucha importancia hasta que comenzó a guardar los papeles que la menor Junichirou le alcanzaba.

Ahí noto que no sólo era uno, eran tres. Palideció al darse cuenta que eran.

–¿Estas bien Atsushi? –cuestionó preocupada Naomi. Llamando la atención de los demás profesores. Sintió la mirada de todos sobre él, logrando ponerle más nervioso.

–S-sí –tartamudeó obligándose ser convincente –. Es que realmente tengo hambre…

Rezó por ser creíble pero, seguramente sus nervios eran obvios.

–¡Oh! Entonces pueden marcharse, yo recogeré lo que falta – Dazai se levantó perezoso de su puesto para caminar con letargo hacia ellos.

–Ya no falta mucho –le dijo Tanizaki al entregarle un rollo de vendas.

Atsushi se suspendió y le paso el morral a Dazai quien lo recibió sin quitar su postura relajada.

–¡Onii-sama! ¡Vámonos! –presionó Tanizaki mientras llevaba a Atsushi enganchado de su brazo.

Al despedirse de todos los hermanos le llevaron a varios lugares, desde probar comida callejera, mostrarle tiendas de mangas, videojuegos. Admitió que fue muy divertido pasarla con ambos, a pesar de los momentos incómodos cuando la menor tocaba a su hermano con dobles intenciones. Pero, ni todo eso pudo sacar de la mente lo que el de cabello platinado vio en el maletín de Osamu.

Ya que lo que tenía eran _cartuchos de balas de un arma._

.

.

.

 **¡Vaya! Realmente tarde en actualizar esta vez. Y no voy a excusarme con que fue por el colegio, ya que hace tres semanas estoy en vacaciones xD. Honestidad ante todo(¿?)**

 **Es que soy my floja :'v**

 **Como sea, me gustaría comenzar a conversar con mis lectores fantasmas a través de la notas~ Sí, se que están ahí puedo verlos 7u7**

 **¿Todavía están en clases? ¿O cómo yo están en vacaciones? O por el contrario, ¿trabajan?**

 **Bueno~ espero les guste el rumbo que va tomando la historia. Cada vez más Atsushi avanza para conocer a Dazai wuuuu ;v**

 **–huye al horizonte–**


	4. La verdad siempre duele

**Capítulo 4.** **La verdad siempre duele.**

El albino se estiro en su asiento, la misma posición le comenzaba a incomodar. Resultado de su acción, bostezo como un gato desperezándose.

Sacando risas a sus compañeros de estudio.

Estaban en el departamento de Odasaku, ayudando a Atsushi en algunos temas. Sorprendentemente Nakajima no tuvo muchos problemas para adaptarse.

Ranpo realmente sabía como asignar alumnos.

–¿Tienes sueño? –rió Naomi mientras bajaba su lápiz y se permitía un receso.

Tanizaki la imitó y le vio con curiosidad–. ¿Has dormido bien?

 _No._ Se la pasaba maquinando las razones para que un profesor necesitara cartuchos para una pistola.

–Sí, es que padezco insomnio –respondió avergonzado. En parte era verdad.

–Ya veo, cuando no puedo dormir le pido a mi querido Onii-sama que me abracé y...

Tanizaki le interrumpió nerviosamente–. ¡Naomi! Ten en cuenta que Atsushi no tiene a quien pedirle eso.

–Cierto –la joven hizo un puchero pero luego retomo una postura juguetona–. Atsushi, ¿y hay alguien en el salón que te llamé la atención?

–¿Llamar mi atención?

–Sí, ya sabes. Alguien que te guste –Naomi asintió.

El rubio miró reprobatorio a su hermana–. Naomi, Atsushi apenas tiene una semana en La Agencia ¿cómo le preguntas esas cosas?

El albino se sintió bastante incómodo con la pregunta. Agradeció internamente que Tanizaki distrajera a Naomi del interrogatorio, pues no sabía como responder.

La verdad era que aparte de los hermano Junichirou, realmente no había entablado una conversación decente con alguien más. Claro, los demás alumnos le saludaban pero, por el hecho de ser un nuevo alumno. Se sentía como un tigre encerrado en un circo.

Le veían con mucha frecuencia creyendo que tendría anécdotas innovadoras de su lugar de origen, costumbres extrañas para resaltar o incluso una personalidad extrovertida.

Sin embargo Atsushi era un simple – _insignificante_ – chico más.

Lo más extraordinaria que tendría era que su padre era un asesino. Y decir eso en voz alta era de muy mal gusto.

Dazai y Atsushi nunca habían vuelto a tocar ese tema desde aquella plática en el parque.

Atsushi no se sentía con el valor a preguntar y Dazai nunca mostró indicios de querer decirle.

Le embargaba el pánico el sólo pensarlo.

 _¿Porqué Dazai sabía aquello?_

 _¿Se lo habrá dicho también a los demás profesores?_

Y si ellos lo sabían, _¿Cómo podían verlo a la cara sin insultarle ni decirle que era producto de un acto atroz y asqueroso?_

–¿Atsushi?

El mencionado alzó la vista, ni estaba seguro en que momento la había agachado.

Vio al rubio, avergonzado por haber sido atrapado en las nubes.

–¿Seguro estás bien?

–S-sí, es sólo sueño –desestimó.

–Bueno, sí ese es el caso lo mejor es que nos vayamos para que descanses.

Nakajima enrojeció. Los hermanos creían que él no les tomaba en serio para estudiar–. ¡No es necesario! De verdad estoy bien.

La muchacha rió enternecida por el nerviosismo de su compañero–. Tranquilo, Onii-sama tiene razón. Hemos repasado bastante y podría hacerte mal forzarte a seguir estudiando. Además, estás trasnochado y debes descansar. Recuerda que así como te esfuerzas para estudiar de igual forma debes darte un respiro.

Asintió absorbiendo las palabras de la joven. Si no fuera por ellos estaría perdido.

Claro, tenía la ayuda extra de Oda y Dazai pero, como sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba disponible para él 24 hora como para ayudarle.

Él no quería ser una molestia. Bastaba y sobraba lo que hacían para ayudarle. Además, aparentemente Oda tenía que ir a ver algo al departamento de Dazai de urgencia por lo que lo dejo con los hermanos.

.

.

.

Odasaku miró en silencio la puerta blanca frente a él. El número 85 indicaba la última habitación en el último piso.

Apretó ligeramente la bolsa de papel marrón contra su pecho. Había ido a hacer algunas compras antes de venir al lugar. Agudizó su oído buscando algún sonido que delatará alguna presencia detrás de la puerta del departamento. Nada.

Con sus nudillos tocó suavemente la puerta en tres toques seguidos. Su característico saludo con el dueño de aquel lugar.

Al no recibir respuesta durante un par de minutos, las alarmas en su cabeza comenzaron a sonar.

Dejando a un lado la formalidad, apresurado sacó de su bolsillo la llave a la que sacó copia sin permiso.

Con rapidez abrió la puerta, tiró las compras al suelo y corrió hacia el interior del lugar.

En la estancia no había nadie. Sin detenerse a admirar el lugar como comúnmente haría, fue directamente a la habitación.

Abrió la puerta y se relajo un poco al ver al castaño de espaldas a él, sentado en el barandal del balcón.

–Dazai –llamó acercándose a él, el vendado movió la cabeza reconociendo su presencia; pero en ningún momento se volvió a él.

Dazai estaba concentrado en ver el vacío con sus pies colgando del barandal. Las personas ignorantes caminaban, los autos sonaban sus bocinas y los pájaros trinaban. Ajenos al hombre que les veía sin expresión desde un octavo piso.

Osamu a pesar de ver todo aquello, se sentía ajeno a la vida. Como si viera un programa de televisión y fuese un espectador. No. No un programa. Un libro, una novela.

Una novela satírica aderezado con tintes de ironía. Una novela, tan prolijamente ordenada y a la vez sin algún margen. Escrita por algún hombre solitario, condenando a sus personajes a correr su mismo destino.

–También me estoy cansando de ser un lector –murmuró.

Sakunosuke arqueó una ceja a la vez que colocaba su mano en el hombro del contrario–. Dudo que con casi una biblioteca personal realmente estés aburrido de leer.

Dazai sonrió suavemente, Oda a veces tomaba muy literal sus divagaciones. Sin embargo, no le corrigió ni mucho menos le explicó, no quería escuchar como sus pensamientos parecían desvaríos ante los oídos de los demás. En cambio, preguntó–. ¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí? ¿Vamos ir a Lupin?

–En realidad, vengo a ver que aun no te tires del balcón –torció la boca al ver la profundidad de la caída–. ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste a la vez pasada? Es imposible.

–Caí en un camión de basura. Te sorprendería lo suave que pueden llegar ser las cáscaras de plátano y periódicos.

El de cabello rojizo asintió distraídamente–. También te hice las compras.

–¡Que gran amigo eres Odasaku! –canturreó bajando de un salto el balcón y dirigiéndose hacia la sala. Al ver las compras en el piso se agachó para sacar una manzana de la bolsa y proceder a comérsela.

–No la comas así nada más, lávala primero.

–Ango Sakaguchi, sal de ese cuerpo.

Oda tomó la bolsa y se dirigió a la cocina que estaba al lado. Puso las cosas en la mesa, indicándole a Osamu que debía guardarlas él.

Dazai sin dejar de masticar y con letargo, comenzó a acomodar las cosas. Oda, por fin se dedicó a vagar por el departamento, dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico: los tres enormes libreros frente a él. Pasó su mirada por cada uno de los estantes, reconociendo los lomos de cada libro.

Desde fantasía hasta tragedia, Dazai Osamu tenia una pequeña biblioteca en aquel lugar. Impresionando siempre a quien pasara por aquel lugar. A veces por el tamaño y contenido de cada librero o porque, era lo único que realmente se veía cuidado. El departamento de Dazai era sobrio, frío. Sin embargo, esos estantes resaltaban por lo colorido de cada libro. Como un pequeño rayo de sol colándose entre un mar de nubes grises y opacas.

El mayor sabía como era el vendado, nunca diría sus pensamientos, sus problemas. Por ello, Oda aprendió a leer a Dazai a través de esos enormes libreros. Para el castaño, esa era su forma de expresar su sentir. De manera inconsciente, se reflejaba no sólo escribiendo, si no también apreciando.

Si Osamu los tenía ordenado por tamaño, significaba que algo le tenía en incertidumbre, no salió como realmente planeaba. Lo cual era raro de ver (sólo lo hizo una vez, y fue porque ambos habían tenido una pequeña riña).

Si los ordenaba por género, significaba que estaba en comodidad.

Si los ordenaba por color, planeaba algo.

Si los ordenaba por autor, se sentía disconforme o pensativo.

Pero, ese día estaban tal y como Odasaku recordaba la anterior vez que había ido. Dazai tenía la manía de cambiar de posición cada libro, como si fuera algo imperado por Kunikida en su agenda. Lo hacía casi religiosamente, sin falta. Si pasaba más de un minuto, luego de esos siete días y al menos no se había movido un libro era una señal.

Oda había ido hacía tres semanas.

 _Tres semanas._

Sorprendiéndose de ver el estado de aquellos libreros. Ni un sólo cambio en ninguno. Nada había sido movido siquiera un centímetro.

–Dazai –llamó con voz rasposa y llana. Su boca se sintió extrañamente seca y amarga–. ¿Iras a verla?

El menor, quien estaba colocando las cosas en el refrigerador, de cuclillas, se detuvo colocando el cartón de leche en la puerta del frigorífico. Su mirada se ensombreció.

–Sí.

El castaño siguió acomodando las compras, sin dignarse a encarar al mayor. Buscando una distracción. Realmente no le dolía. No tenía porque dolerle. No era su culpa, no era de nadie. Fue la decisión de ella. Era algo que Oda todavía no asimilaba.

Oda guardo silencio unos momentos, buscando como abordar el tema sin hundir el dedo en la llaga.

Imposible. Finalmente se decidió por decirlo directamente–. Atsushi esta distraído. Aparentemente le asaltan dudas sobre su origen.

–Lo sé. ¿Te lo ha dicho personalmente?

–No. Creé que no me doy cuenta pero, se nota a kilómetros...¿Se lo dirás?

Osamu guardó silencio.

–Mientras el no pregunte no. Significa que aun no esta listo, seguro apenas esta terminando de asimilar quien es su padre.

El mayor alzó su mano y delicado pasó sus dedos por el lomo de un libro al azar–. ¿Existe...existe una forma de que pueda vivir sin saberlo?

Dazai rió.

–El ya sabe parte de la historia, obviamente eso le despertará curiosidad y tratará de averiguarla completamente. No le dejara dormir.

Cuando terminó de colocar todo se alzó y tiro el corazón de manzana al cesto de la basura.

–Personalmente, a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de que sepa la historia en su totalidad. Al menos sólo las partes que le afectan a él.

–¿Y qué harás?

–Decirle ¿qué más? Él querrá la verdad.

–Le dolerá.

–La verdad siempre duele.

Oda frunció el ceño, apretó un poco la pasta del libro–. Atsushi no merece sufrir más.

–Hacerlo o no, es decisión sólo suya. Si quiere averiguarlo para saber su origen pero, en consecuencia vivir atormentado por la verdad o limitarse a lo que le dije y _tratar_ de vivir una vida cotidiana.

 _Tratar_. Porque, el siempre tendría la inseguridad de saber más.

De saber sobre que clase de personas eran sus padres.

–¿Escogerá la primera verdad?

Osamu asintió retomando una sonrisa, teñida en melancolía–. Pero, no nos preguntara a nosotros. Le dará miedo. Tratará de averiguar de manera independiente. Y se va a arrepentir.

Más adelante, como siempre ocurre por lo dictado de los labios de Dazai Osamu, sucedería.

Atsushi Nakajima se iba a lamentar por descubrir quienes eran sus padres.


End file.
